fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WikiaWizard
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, WikiaWizard, and thank you for your contribution to The Flirtroom! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 19:24, 2 May 2011 hey wikia wizard!! i am a citizen to the wiki!! and can you answer my question!!!!! how do unlock the enigma inthe veiling path!!! plz answer!! Legendary Weapons Locations I am trying to catalogue where different legendary weapons have been found in Fable III, to see if there is any consistency or logic to them at all, or whether they are completely random. Please see here, and, if you can, try to fill in some more of the table. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Enodoc! I read about the Legendary Weapons and if they are organised in some way on the Recent Wik Activity page. I'll try to fill in as much of the table as I can and hope there is some sort of order for these weapons! WikiaWizard 07:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No. Come on. You didn't reeeeeally find The Swinging Sword for sale in Bowerstone Market. I want you to know, if you did, that that was a big glitch. I've played that far into the game at least 20 times and have never, ever, ever got anything other than the 24, what I call, "shop grade" weapons at the weapon shops. --Garry Damrau(talk) 11:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You're right. Sometimes I read edits wrong and I should have learned by now to keep my big mouth shut. I was just trying to give you a little ribbing as I feel we have a mutual kinship in wanting to help newcomers to this site and hope you were not offended. Maybe you can help me understand the "Hows and Whys" of redirecting questions on Fable Answers. Like the difference between a hard and soft redirect and how to do it. I think I understand how to direct users with link to the articles in the home section but am not so clear on redirecting.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, it's no problem at all there GD. I'm not offended by what you said. I know how it may have looked and you just responded to what you thought about that at the time. There's no need to keep your mouth shut at all. You, like others here, all have something to say and to contribute to this Wiki to make it a better and more fascinating place for all of us to be in. Yes, I do like to help others and newcomers to the Wiki as you do. That's why we are all here after all, to welcome those new to the depth of the Fable Universe and to help each other out here and there :) : Yeah, I don't mind help you out with the Redirects at all. I myself was quite confused about the business when I started to contribute there but after trying some things out we all just get used to how they work don't we? If you would like some help, I'll leave a message on your Fable Answers Talk Page with some of the links I used to do with the whole Redirecting part of the Wiki. WikiaWizard 20:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Follow-Up I would like your opinion on the next steps as a result of the conclusions of this investigation. Other than a few inconsistencies, there does appear to be a grouping to the legendary weapons and I think we should "officially" state such on the relevant articles (Weapons (Fable III) and Fable III Legendary Weapon Locations), but also mention that occasionally it doesn't always work. Please see User talk:Enodoc/Fable III Legendary Weapons#Next Steps. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Rare books With the edit Children. Children is already plural, why would it need to be spelt "Childrens'"? Shouldn't it be spelt "Children's" to signify possession? LeeVEGETA talk 18:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) But children is already the plural. Putting "s'" does not make sense as it is plural. Take a look at this http://www.usingenglish.com/forum/ask-teacher/21174-childrens-childrens.html I say it should stay as "'s" I'll add it to the talk page of the rare books, to see what others say. LeeVEGETA talk 18:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem at all. Thats what we are all here for. To help each other out =) LeeVEGETA talk 19:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi WikiaWizard, I can see you've been very busy with Fable 2. It's good to see things getting catalogued properly.. I'll be doing a bit of cataloguing myself, as I've started writing for an illustrated novel of the game. The possibilities for storylines are limitless and it's a huge task. I really want to make sure that I do a blinding job in bringing Fable to hardback so this site will be of great support. So I just wanted to thank you for all the work you've already done. Thank you.Lost Lady Grey 00:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: make up stats You are wonderful. That was just what I needed to make the Fable II section what it should be. I have made tables for the hairstyles and facial hair of Fable III and intend to also do the clothing for Fable III. I do own and play Fable II but my old Xbox freezes up so frequently I cannot play long enough to get the stats for Fable II. With your help, we could really wrap up something that probably should have been done long ago. P.S.You can call me GD for short and message me here or on my talk page. Garry Damrau(talk) Forget collecting the stats for Fable II clothing. I found them already there under the items themselves.By the way some furniture items only have a 1,3, and 5 star version, so there is no price or description for 2 or 4 star versions.(The sink and stove for example) To see which, go to the Bowerstone Market furniture store to view the samples. There is one there that doesn't belong, as there are only three versions. You will find an item for your inventory when you inspect this piece of furniture.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello GD, and thank you for all the praise. I would also like to express my gratitude for all the work you have also done on tables and organising those article pages. I too wanted to try adding to them before but you've done a brilliant job at sorting them out. I'm sorry to hear about the problems with your Xbox, I hope that you can find something which can help in the future. I am more than happy to help you in anyway I can to finally conclude some of those pages and with anything else you would like. That is, after all, what we are all here to do :) WikiaWizard 14:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least we now have the Fable II clothing around here somewhere. It's quite difficult to track things like that down, the pages seem to be organised here and there so some I might try to tidy them up a little. Hmmm, I didn't know that about the furniture. I simply assumed that they all had five different types of each piece. I'll be sure to check it out and see what I can find today. Thank for the help there GD. WikiaWizard 14:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) One of the makeup names from Murgo was called "Powered Twit Makeup", Did you mean "Powdered Twit Makeup"?06:16, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Garry Damrau(talk) Hmmm, I didn't realise that before. I think it is the Powdered Twit Makeup rather than the Powered Twit Makeup. It's probably just a spelling mistake. You can change that now if you like and I'll double check as soon as possible. If Powered Twit Makeup is the correct one I'll be sure to tell you. WikiaWizard 20:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Something in your Drawers I believe the drawer is one of the furniture that has only broken, average, and luxury styles available for sale. However there is a sample of the Decorative Drawer in the furniture shop in Bowerstone Market (Fable II) that yields an item for your inventory. What I can't figure is how there could be a description in the article of something not in Fable II. Can you confirm or deny the existence of 2 and 4 star drawers in Fable II. P.S. this is also on the Drawers talk page in case someone else can help.--Garry Damrau(talk) 09:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that may be true there GD as I haven't managed to find the other two types (worn and decorative) in the game from what I can remember. I will have to investigatre this further - along with the other pieces of furniture you mentioned - and write down my findings here. WikiaWizard 20:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I was just re-reading your blog about the Brightwall Demon Door and must assume you've since learned that the Dreadlocks hairstyle cannot be bought in Bowerstone Market but that you must have been to Bloodstone first before you can satisfy the doors request for that hairstyle. He was a quite nasty bloke, wasn't he? I thought I had all the items needed but then he wanted me to get a "silver cape". I thought it might be a prize in the crucible or the shooting range but alas it was another "red herring". I finally got him to open with the help of this very site and all's right with the universe.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you for taking the time to read my blog on The Sepulchre. Yes, I do believe that I got the Dreadlocks hairstyle from Bloodstone and didn't find it in Bowerstone Market. I agree with you there about him being a bit nasty but he does pose a quiet interesting challenge don't you think? After looking around he does seem to ask for a silver cape but it was probably a "red herring" as you described. I would like to ask though, what did you do (or wear) to get the "silver cape" comment from the Demon Door? If you can't remember then that's fine :) As many have already said, the Door seems to be dynamic in the sense that it can change what it wants depending on what you wear. I was fortunate enough to get the typical set of haristyle and clothing as seen on this wiki. I'm currently looking into this so hopefully I can put my findings in a new blog. Good to hear that you managed to get the old thing to open up GD =) WikiaWizard 12:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I know I had figured the farmer's hat to be the Yokul Hat from Oakview. I believe I was wearing the Tart Skirt that I happened to buy from a wandering trader. I may have been experimenting with the shirt. It's been a while since I played Fable II so that's all I can remember. By the way you can help me resolve a question about the book "The End is Almost Nigh". Check the spelling of the contents of the book compared to what is on it's page in the article section. As you will see in the edit history and the talk page, I edited the spelling of the word "wast" to what I believe should be "waste" but as pointed out by Alpha Lycos this is only speculation until it is confirmed in game. I think you will find my comment on the talk page cleverly written, too.Garry Damrau(talk) 13:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help GD. It doesn't matter about the parts you may have forgotten. After just checking the book's contents, I have found that you were correct in saying that the word is actually "waste" and not the word "wast". I hope helps and puts an end to the speculations. WikiaWizard 13:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for confirming that book contents for me. I left a note on the talk page in case any editor double checks on the discrepancy. I also think I figured out why there is a desription of the drawers for worn and decorative and that's because in Fable III they exist. I'm just leaving it as is to avoid making an edit that needs to be undone. But both Fable II and Fable III have only three grades of stoves and sinks.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) On the 12th Day of Christmas, the Admin gave to me... Rollback rights to Fable Wiki. Merry Christmas Wiz. As a token of appreciation for your excellent work here, and your perseverance on Fable Answers, I would like to present you with these bilateral rollback rights. Feel free to use these in your continuing battle against vandalism. You can also now add pages to the Vandalism and Edit War Watch, a pseudo protection level that marks an article which has either been vandalised or is the subject of an edit war, with Blue Lock Protection. This can be done if articles have either been attacked by two or more different vandals within two days, or if a particular edit on a page is undone and redone three times. This can be done by adding (for vandalism) or (for edit wars) to a page. See the Protection Policy for more information. Also, feel free to make use of the Vandalism Warning Message. It's the one that gets put on a user talk page that warns them they'll get blocked if they continue. Just type on their talk page. Along with Rollback, you are also eligible for rights, which can be removed or restored on request to a sysop or bureaucrat. You can also add the Rollback userbox to your page with . Congratulations! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : Wow, thank you so much for the Rollback rights Enodoc. I'll be sure to use them to help me continue working on the Wiki and Fable Answers with you and the rest of the Fable Wiki community to make it even better and more informative. Thank you again for the rights, all the support you have given me since first coming to the Wiki and making it such a welcoming place to be. WikiaWizard 18:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Message from a freind Hey WikiaWizard it's Jack here, just messaging you to let you know I got you as a friend and if you could help out the Mass Effect Wiki in your spare time it would be grateful.--Jackr12 17:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) A small gift Hello it's Jackr12 again, I'm just writing to show you something. By now I'm going to assume you've finished Mass Effect. So I've got a funny video you may like. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mi2NKZ37YE : Hello again Jackr12 and thank you for the video. I found it quite amusing considering the number of times that I have been in those situations myself. I understand that you have assumed that I have finished Mass Effect and you may well stand corrected. I have yet to continue it and will gladly inform you of my progress as always :) WikiaWizard 17:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Request We have been contacted by Cheevo Archive about a possible affiliation between our wikis. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Also, would you be interested in having affiliations with other wikis in the future? It seems to be an ever-increasing practice across Wikia. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Need a favour If it's possible could you message me your email, Mine is jackrogers136@googlemail.com, to avoid you revealing your private email address, send it to mine. : Already done. Hopefully talk to you soon. WikiaWizard 11:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Fable II Items Hey, I noticed you've been getting a lot of Fable II item pictures for the wiki. Thanks so much for your hard work in that regard. I have a small request for you though. Would you mind getting a picture for the Cursed Snowglobe? Thanks so much for your time. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 21:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : Hi there. Yes I have been uploading quite a few of them as I noticed we were short of a couple but it's no problem at all. I have seen that you have posted some yourself and so I would also like to thank you for your hard work. I do have a picture of the Snowglobe which I can upload but it appears that you have already uploaded one yourself. However, would you still like me to add my picture of the Cursed Snowglobe to the Wiki? WikiaWizard 14:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I would appreciate that if you don't mind. I just put mine up in the meantime but your pictures seem to be better quality than mine (I have a way crappy digital camera). Sorry it took so long to reply, I just got home from work. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 00:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::No problems. I have uploaded it as new version of the file now. I don't really own what people would call the "proper" equipment for picture taking but I think that it serves it's purpose to improve the Wiki. Don't worry about it; I'm happy that you responded when you did and that I can help out here. WikiaWizard 15:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure. You tell me. It seems that a new contributor has a problem with the accepted status of the Hero of Oakvale and keeps editing this page as well as the Archon page. As I have only been Rollback a short while, I ask you to decide if a blue lock protection should be used or not. Garry Damrau(talk) 22:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I too have noticed this. I don't think that this is out of malice or their aim is to vandalise. I think that they genuinely do not know. I think that in this case we'll have to wait and see what happens after the two notices that have been given by us. If they continue then I think that a blue lock protection may be in order. WikiaWizard 22:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok. It appears that they are not stopping so a blue protection lock is now in order. You can add it if you like :) WikiaWizard 22:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hope you don't mind me adding my two cents but after I undid their edit again they blanked out the article within seconds after I undid the edit. At this point I think it's pretty clear that there's malicious intent. Sorry, don't mean to mini-mod or anything. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 00:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's fine. I've seen what they've done and obviously they are now no longer interetsed in what we have to say. I'll add a warning and see if we can put it under protection. By the way, you and anyone else who works seriously on the Wiki is more than welcome to add their comments here. WikiaWizard 00:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Okay, thanks. I hope it makes a difference. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 00:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Fable Heroes Hey, just wondering if you have Fable Heroes? If so, would you be willing to assist with a project? Check Geekie Beekie's talk page for more info--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : I'm sorry but I currently do not. I will probably get it some time soon however. I have seen your project and it sounds interesting. Sorry if this sounds a little silly but what are the Hero Dolls in Fable Heroes? Is it referring to the characters you can play as in the game or something entirely different? Either way, when I do get FH I would give you a hand but if there's anything that I can do for you right now I'd be more than happy to try and help out. WikiaWizard 13:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, well your welcome to have a say in how things go if you wish, for streamlining purposes. As for what the Doll's are in FH, yes its the characters. Its like a board game using the doll's, kind of like how monopoly works for character representation.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok. I was planning to do something like that for some of the articles here as you may have seen from the recent history. Right, I can understand that now. Sounds like fun. Good luck on the project and I'll help out where it is needed. WikiaWizard 22:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Awesome, thanks. I'm personally not very good at the streamlining side of things, but give me something worthy of a project, like the Legendary weapons pages, Easter egg split, or Silver Key splits, and I'm good. And I'm good at anti-vandalism lol.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem. We all have our own things that we are good at. I think I'm better with streamlining or standardising like at the Fable Answers Wiki. I'm also getting better at combating vandalsim too with some help here and there :P WikiaWizard 22:36, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Objects Category As I said earlier, I'm happy to help. I'm just a little lost as to where to start. Are we just trying to put everything into the appropriate subcategories? -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 01:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : Great, thanks. Um, at the moment I'm working through the Books and then through the subcategories under "Objects". I think that we're adding infoboxes and/or descriptions where and when it's needed on the article. If nothing needs to be added then we could check the article for Manual of Style formatting and sort the categories alphabetically. The start of the project is on Enodoc's Talk page here. Hope that helps but leave any questions here if there are any problems. WikiaWizard (talk) 16:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. I'll get started. Just curious, what would you think of subcategories like: Quest Items and Trade Items? I know Fable II doesn't have trade items but Fable, TLC and Fable III all do. It might make the sorting a bit easier. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 16:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a good idea. I haven't had much chance to play Fable TLC or III so that slipped by me. But yeah, let's add those to see if that makes things easier. WikiaWizard (talk) 17:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I found a really great resource that has been so very helpful with getting descriptions, base values, etc. for items. See here for Fable/''TLC'' Items and here for Fable II Items. Just thought I'd share. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 19:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Geekie Beekie. I'm sorry for the late reply. Thanks for the links, they will be incredibly helpful and will be of great use when getting round the finer details of the articles here. The Objects list will probably be the first thing to be updated (seeing as it's the one with the most work :P). Thanks again. WikiaWizard (talk) 17:47, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Wikia have announced a new thing called "Wikia Alliances". This looks like one of their better community-grouping ideas, as it mentions updates about exclusive content (think beta codes, star interviews, giveaways, etc.), and creating new connections is not usually a bad thing. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Revamping the Forums For a while I've been thinking our Forums could do with an update to make them easier to use, more organised, and more accessible to editors. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:50, June 4, 2013 (UTC) An Email Just to let you know, I was trying out the email feature from the SpecialPages, and I have sent you an email. Please let me know if you didn't receive it. Otherwise, have a read, and you can reply at . Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) : Just sent my response and then read that the partnership already went ahead :P. Well at least you know what I think of the matter and I can't wait! WikiaWizard (talk) 21:52, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Dead Hamster Patnership Update I've been discussing the partnership with Matthew Allen recently, and we've come up with a few ideas we'd like everyone's input on. The ideas can be found in the newest message in Community Corner. Have a read, then head over to the discussion thread and leave your thoughts. Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:11, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Message Wall Hi there! Now that we've entered a new "cycle" here at The Fable Wiki, I would like to ask your opinion once again, this time on whether or not we should activate the feature, which would replace User talk pages. The Message Wall functions just like the late Forums (which, I was ensured by Wikia, would not disappear if they were deactivated; seems they were wrong), and notifies users in the same way. User talk pages would get archived (safely). Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I say let's go as long as they are archived safely - I did wonder what happened to all my links to the forums... But anyway I think the move would be great and seeing as I had the chance to try it out already at the Amalur Wiki I already know how to use it :) -WikiaWizard (talk) 22:43, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Boo 2 U 2 It's all good WW. Just having a nice time. I've been kinda distracted too, being the forum moderator on the Lionhead forum. Ha-Ha! There hasn't been as many new questions about Anniversary as I had expected. Probably because it's so much like TLC. Thanks for the good wishes, I'll let you know in Oct. how it feels to be over the hill. Garry Damrau(talk) 22:04, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :You're a forum mod now? Nice! I had no idea. When did that happen? Yeah, I have been a bit busy myself with the admin role. I'm not totally sure how that happened to be honest lol. I know what you mean. Most of the questions are still really vague so I think that most were referring to Anniversary but (on numerous occassions) forgot to mention which game they meant. ::Alright, have a good one :) WikiaWizard (talk) 23:15, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I've been the moderator over at the Lionhead Forum for about 6 or 7 months now. You may not have noticed it was me because I use my Gamertag over there: 'ExcellentGuide'. You should check it out sometime. A lot of friendly, avid Fablefans would love to be your buddy.-Garry Damrau(talk) 05:07, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wow. Yeah, I really didn't notice. I didn't even know they brought the forums back. Do you know when that happened? I think I will have a peek :) -- 00:29, June 18, 2014‎ (UTC) It's been back over a year now, since June 3rd 2013. They started right at the time they came out with the teaser trailer for Fable Anniversary. Garry Damrau(talk) 03:49, June 18, 2014 (UTC) WikiaWizard, sorry to bother you but I have a question. See, I just joined the Amalur wiki -less than an hour- and I went to the forum section but I didn't see any option to participate in the conversation itself. The only thing I saw that could be it was the edit option but I'm not too sure about about that and the help section itself for this is about a different type of wiki I think. I can't "You can scroll to the end of the thread and start typing" as the page puts it. Any help for this poor soul in need? God, I sound like such a noob... Also I'm curious, is there any introduction thread or something so I can introduce myself to the wiki as a whole? Thanks for everything! Help? Hi, WikiaWizard. I joined the Amalur wikia just today so I don't know my way around the website too well. I tried to participate in a forum conversation but I couldn't. Do I need to use the edit option to post a my message at the end of the thread and to respond anyone who posts on my own talk page? Also, are there private messages? Thanks! Be kind to this poor noob of the wikia pages, it's his first one... Rhagar (talk) 21:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hi. I'm on the Amalur Wiki now. I'll go there and hopefully be able to help you :) --WikiaWizard (talk) 22:15, October 14, 2014 (UTC)